The million gallon bounty
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Harry Potter knows there is no way a kid like him beat a fifty years old dark wizard in term of raw power. But there is one thing that he has unlike the Dark Lord which is money. After watching tv, Harry gets an idea how to defeat the Dark Lord.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, family, and friends belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros

The million gallon bounty

Summary: Harry Potter knows there is no way a kid like him beat a fifty years old dark wizard in term of raw power. But there is one thing that he has unlike the Dark Lord which is money. After watching tv, Harry gets an idea how to defeat the Dark Lord without battling him.

Chapter 1

It was summer time which Harry was once again stuck living with his relatives. Harry didn't like the idea of living at the abusive household. He was a teen now and he didn't like to be treated as a kid.

He had lost his godfather which was the only link to his parents. He knew there wasn't much he could do now. He knew there was some dumb prophecy about him and his parents' murderer.

He knew there was no way he could kill Voldemort who had over 50 years of magical experience with his 5 years of magical education at Hogwarts.

He also knew there was not much he could do. He was like some damn dog following the leader type. He had to break free somehow and take revenge on the ones who ruined his life.

None of his friends bother to send any letters to him which he guessed it was Albus Dumbledore's work once again.

He also knew that his godfather's will was being meddle with by that suppose grandfatherly Dumbledore since he got a personal visit by the head of the goblin bank.

It seems that the headmaster wanted to prevent him from getting the inheritance from Sirius. But it didn't work this time especially after Harry found out his money was being taken by his suppose friends.

It seems that as long you had the money, the globins would do almost anything for you. Not only that since Harry was polite unlike many other wizards, he had gotten special treatment from the goblins. He was able to take all his money and put it to his family vault where no magic, not even Dumbledore could break open. He had all his money from the other vaults and the inheritance from Sirius put into that very vault as well. It didn't include money but every single item that was rare and impossible to find such as gem stones, books, paintings, weapons, and armor. It was too bad he couldn't find any talking paintings of his parents or his godfather. That would help ease his pain.

On top of that, he put lots of protection of the vault such as having two special bred Hungarian Horntails to guard the vault and an army of goblins ready to attack at the moment the dragon retaliated. There were also lots of wards put in place as well. The manager of the bank guaranteed that nobody would be able to take money out without his consent.

Harry knew the risk of putting everything in one place but it was a risk he had to take even if Voldemort had broken into Gringotts one time ago. There was nobody else who he could trust.

The next thing was what to do with Voldemort. He knew that if he quit, then Voldemort would win. Then all of his parents' and his godfather's sacrifices would have been in vain. He had to fight on since there were no other choices. If he ran away, Voldemort would come for him anyway.

He thought up many ways to kill him including using muggle technology such as hitting him with a nuclear bomb. But he doubt it would work since Voldemort was not human anymore. Harry thought he could use the Accio spell to rip out Voldemort's heart from his chest. But the chances of the spell working are slim to none. After all it did not work when Harry tried to Accio his godfather from the veil. Light and Dark spell? Blah, it's like comparing them with good and bad. Some say if you can't take the fire out with water, use fire. But Harry knew he couldn't use dark spell since his wand was attuned with light magic, therefore dark magic was not an option.

This fame is a double edge sword. He could use it to sway the public or be condemned by the public. But his fame as being a crazy person even if Fudge had declare You Know Who is alive, people still thought Harry is still crazy. Oh Harry hates these hypocrites. But he couldn't do anything since he was stuck in this hell household.

Currently he was watch some tv program on cable of a show called America's Most Wanted. It was some crime show where it profiles fugitives that were wanted for violent crimes. There was the tv host named John Walsh who was giving an announcement.

"Ah right Tom Riddle! You may have gotten away from the scene of the murder of a family but you will brought to justice by our viewers! Remember folks, there is a 10,000 dollars reward leading to the arrest of this man. If anybody sees this man, call CRIME TV." Said John Walsh

Harry had an ingenious idea. If he couldn't kill Voldemort, he'll get somebody else to. After all there were not many wizards that were rich as him.

It was not like anybody would kill for money, would they?

Author's notes:

I hope this is an original idea getting of Harry hiring people to kill Voldemort.

One question, strangely does anybody know what color does the Imperio curse emit?

Think like this:

Killing curse, is green. Crucio is red I believe


End file.
